Depression, At It's Best!
by VoltActionSniper
Summary: Naruto suffers an amazing tragedy, and no longer has anything to live for. Until he gets saved by a red coat wearing, free world ninja. And of course, finds love again. M/F Naruto/ ? R&R please!
1. Best Of You

Depression At It's Best

Title: Depression At It's Best

Summary: Naruto suffers an amazing tragedy, and no longer has anything to live for.

Until he gets saved by a red coat wearing, free world ninja. And of course, finds love again. M/F Naruto/ ??

A/N: I worte this after watch Code Geass for the first time, I couldn't help but be captivated by a character, her name is Kallen, I got so excited, that I forgot to take down her last name. I'm a little out of breath, and I don't think I've ever had so much inspiration before, I can't wait to fucking rock the Naruto world!

* * *

_**  
**__**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. **_

_**I know, right now you can't tell.**_

_**But stay a while maybe then you'll see.**_

_**A different side of me.**_

_**Unwell – Matchbox 20.**_

* * *

Naruto sat calmly atop his favorite thinking spot, the Hokage Monument.

"_I faled again, I can't believe it. All that practice, all my hardwork, andI still couldn't save you, Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back."_

A seventeen year old Naruto couldn't help but think back to his past failures.

After much training, Naruto had finally become one of the strongest ninja in the village.

Finally confident in Naruto's skill, the godaime had sent Naruto out, on a retrieval mission. The mission statement was simple, get back Sasuke Uchiha, at all costs.

Finally getting the one mission he had trained half his life for, Naruto had jumped into it.

Him and Sakura had travled for almost a month, before finally catching up with there long lost teammate, but something was wrong, Sasuke wasn't who he used to be.

He was powerful, almost too much so. His strength wasn't natural, and Naruto was forced to watch helpless as Sasuke sliced Sakura's throat open.

Before Naruto could even blink, he was on top of Sasuke, no longer punching, but _clawing_. He ripped Sasuke's body to shreds, tore into his ex-brother with a fury, and bloodlust, he'd never felt before, but worst of all, he'd enjoyed it.

"_what am I? I can't believe my control slipped so easily, I could end up killing the very people I want to protect!"_

Looking down, Naruto could see the ground far below, and for the first time in a very long while, Naruto allowed his eyes to mist over with tears. His whole body shaking and convulsing with his sorrow, he could feel his face contort, and twitch as he tried to hold the tears back but the job proved to much, and he allowed himself to sink to the ground, on his knees and crying, both sad and angry at himself for being a failure, a loser, a dead last. Angry for being stupid, and horribly inadequate in everything he sought to accomplish. Angry at becoming the very thing he'd sought to destroy, and sad, so very sad, that the one person he was willing to share his life with, died, because he wasn't able to reach her in time.

Looking over the edge of the Monument again, Naruto slowly stood up, and began to prepare himself mentally, for what his body planned to do. He walked slowly to the very edge, until the toe edge of his blue sandals were no longer touching the cliff face.

Finally ready to die, Naruto threw himself off, and closed his eyes as he began to fall.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, Naruto felt a very hard jerk on the Neck of his Jacket, before his whole body was suspended over the cliff face.

Not because he was free falling to his death like he planned, but because a particularly tall man, with blond hair, green eyes and red coat happened to be holding him by his collar over the edge of the Hokage monument.

Hanging in mid-air, laughing pitifully as tears streamed down his cheeks,

"I can't even commit suicide right"

The man seemed to think for a moment, before turning Naruto around so that they were face to face.

"Suicide?, well to tell you the truth kid, I disapprove of suicide more then anything."

"You don't understand!, I have nothing to live for! No-one, even if I do care for someone, they'll just wind up dead! It's better this way. Please, just let me go."

"Don't be stupid. The ticket to the future is always open", all you have to do is grab it Mr. Leaf Jonin."

The man continued to suspend Naruto's 6 foot frame into the air, as he walked towards a small bench a good thirty feet from the monuments edge. Setting a shivering Naruto down on the bench, the red coat wearing man offered his hand in greeting.

"Hi my name Vash, and I'm currently a free-world Ninja, what's your name?"

Naruto gasped, and stared more intently at the man, free world ninja's were given ninja status by the fire lord himself, they acted as a sort of freelance liaison between villages, they travelled often, and kept good relations between all of the hidden villages, sometimes even helping bolster the ranks for particularly dangerous missions. All in the name of keeping the peace, to unsure another shinobi war would be avoided. All were to be considered, at the very least, high Jonin level.

Sitting on a bench, next to a man that had just saved his life, he contemplated said mans offer, before smiling, and grabbing the out stretched hand before him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm a Jonin of Konoha. I'm sorry if you're looking for information, I doubt anyone cares enough to give me any, but if you talk to Hatake Kakashi, I'm sure he can help you."

"Whoa there pal! I'm not looking for information, I was called here on assignment, I'm supposed to see the Hokage. She called for me personally. Problem is, she wasn't in her office, so I decided the best way to find her would be to look from up here, and well…you know the rest. "

"_Hmmm, I guess I'll help him, maybe I can do something right after all"_

"Anyway, I was wondering, since you seem like a nice enough kid, could you maybe take me to her office?"

"I thought you said you'd already been there." Naruto deadpanned.

"yeah but since I watched you walk up here, It's been almost an hour and a half, which means I'm late for the meeting by almost fifteen minutes, besides, I would like to talk to her about you, If you don't mind of course."

"I do mind, please don't say anything about what I tried to do, please, I'll do anything!"

Looking at Naruto slyly, Vash just smirked and waved his hands in the air.

"It's got nothing to do with any of that, I promise!"

* * *

I know, this chapter is really short, but don't worry, I plan on releasing the

(already written) second chapter in two days.

It should be noted for people who have seen Trigun, and Code Geass, that the characters will have to be changed slightly, In order to preserve "realism to the plot"

Which means, (and I know some people are gonna go nuts.) Vash won't be using his gun. But don't worry at all, I promise his fighting ability will be absolutely amazing, and I plan on transferring his gunmanship, to his skill with Kunai, that's right. Vash is the fastest KUNAI in the Naruto verse. And on that note Kellen won't have the Guren Mk 2, or any other Mecha for that matter, as that might make things…a bit…unfair…

Just keep reading, I promise that everything will work out perfectly, because I happen to be a perfectionist!

Also, because my perfectionism is subject to human error, If you find any error in my storyline, or my writing grammar, and/or spelling, please drop a review, I'd very much like to correct the problem as soon as possible!

Also, plot bunnies welcome!

And as an after after note….Review please….I hold my Review count in direct standing with my stories quality…


	2. Iris

Alright, no doubt, you've already read chapter one

Alright, no doubt, you've already read chapter one! Good for you, I hope you guys really come to enjoy this story Also, I apologize if Naruto seems ooc, but considering the situation I've put him in, I think it works just fine!

* * *

_I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand, _

_When everything is made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am._

Goo Goo Dolls – Iris

* * *

Naruto sat in the hokage's office, waiting for Vash to finish his report to the busty hokage.

"and that's when I brought this little midget to your office."

There was silence after that, the air in the room seemed weighted, and suffocating at the same time.

Tsunade seemed to be on the verge of tears, and the quietly uttered words broke Naruto's heart.

"Why Naruto, Why did you want to leave me?"

"It would be better if I died granny, it's not like I have any family, I've lost my family, there dead, and it's my fault. You don't understand my pain Tsunade, my whole life, people have hated me, and they never had a reason, until now, and I just…want to die."

Naruto was quieter, and his energy seemed to have evaporated. He no longer held his head up, but kept it bowed, as if constantly ashamed. His speech was quaky, and he sounded to be on the verge of tears constantly.

"Naruto, will you just make me one more promise?"

Naruto picked his head up, and revealed his teary eye's to the Godaime Hokage.

"What?"

"I'm going to send you on a mission; you'll be accompanied by this free world ninja.

I want you to promise me, that you will stay alive, for just this last mission, and if you come back, and you still want to die…I-I won't stop you."

"What is the mission?"

"I'm going to send you on a typical ambassador mission, you are to travel to the former village of the whirlpool, and meet with a women named Uzumaki Kushina, were you provide aid in establishing the village."

"uzu…maki?"

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's chin, and forced his eyes up to meet hers gently, before she uttered clearly. "She's your mother Naruto."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he stared at Tsunade's face, searching for any sign of a lie.

Before he stared at her for what seemed like hours, before Vash took the liberty of breaking the silence. "Alright, well I accept Godaime-sama! Naruto be sure to have your things packed and ready in the next two hours, well bye!"

Picking his feet and arms up in an exaggerated march, Vash stomped out of the room.

Naruto stared at Tsunade for a while longer, before breaking down and catching her in an embrace, crying into shoulder furiously, he uttered a small "thank you" before wiping his eye's of tears and heading off to his apartment to pack his things, one last time.

* * *

Thinking negatively seemed to come naturally to Naruto.

'_Great I get to meet my mother; maybe she has a good reason for leaving me to rot alone!'_

"hey Naruto, I'm hungry, lets take a break."

"ok" Was Naruto's terse reply.

Pulling out a small nutrition bar, Vash stopped and sat comfortably on a small log.

They were near enough to there ultimate destination, The former village hidden in the whirlpool. About ten minutes walk would lead them into the village, and Vash needed to talk with Naruto, and sort out the kids feeling before deciding if it was best to simply let the kid talk to his mother. If Vash even detected a hint of hatred in Naruto's voice, it was time to turn back. Kushina needed to see her son, not some kid who was angry at her for no reason, the guilt would be hard enough for her to take as it was.

Naruto was standing next to Vash impatiently, he had a strange feeling they were closer then the tall man was letting on. The bigger man seemed uneasy, like he had to say something he really didn't want to say.

Naruto's predictions seemed surprisingly accurate.

"Look Naruto, there's something you have to know before we get to our destination.

Your mother….she thinks your dead, but there is more. According to Tsunade, when she found out you 'Died' she wasn't sad. Your mother honestly believed that had you lived, the kyubbi would have taken over your body, and you would have destroyed Konoha.

It sounds like a really dumb thing…I know…but you have to understand, sometimes the only way to deal with grief, and pain, is to pretend it was for the best."

"I see, so what did Tsunade tell you to do? Inform my mother that I'm alive, and That I'm not the village annihilating type?"

Laughing before throwing his head back, "relax pal!, I'm sure she'll come around! Just smell the air!"

Vash did just that, taking a very large wiff of air, just as the wind blew down from the soon to be Village hidden in the whirlpool.

Naruto looked over at the suddenly serious face of Vash, blinking at the mans sudden change in demeanor.

"Naruto, Get your pack on, I smell blood, we have to move."

* * *

Naruto blanched and raced towards the already receding image of Vash running. Naruto had to run full out, just to keep up with the man's light jog. It was the first time Naruto had seen Vash look serious. Normally, the man would be giggling about something, or making a fool of him self.

Barely thirty seconds past when they came across the body of an admittedly good looking red-headed girl, who appeared to be at least 19. Her face was covered in blood, and her nose was obviously crooked. Most likely she'd been punched in the nose…hard.

Vash stopped over the girl, audibly sighing in relief when he realized the girl was not in mortal danger. He put his hand up to the girls face, a small humming was heard, as Vash slowly healed the damage done to the girls face.

Naruto leaned back, now sitting on his knee's breathing deeply.

"Naruto! Get up someone is coming, I need to heal this girl's face, or it will scar, protect us Naruto!

Snapping up, and standing protectively over the kneeling form of Vash, Naruto couldn't bite back the small growl from rising out of his throat as an older looking woman busted through the tree's screaming " insult my daughter in front me will you!"

Surprisingly the younger girl mumbled a small "go to hell" from behind Naruto, just loud enough to hear.

"Back off lady! I don't know what she did, but you'll regret trying to get through me!"As confident as Naruto was, the woman laughed wholeheartedly.

"do you know who your talking to? I'm the former Kage of Whirlpool Village, little Jounin, I'd advise you to step aside."

Vash took the time to whisper to Naruto "back off Naruto, She'll kill you before you can blink!"  
'_I hope she does.' _Was all that ran through Naruto's mind, as he charged the tall woman courageously.

His right hook was taken and used against him, as he was pulled forward and then knocked backwards; skidding to a halt on the slick grass only after his back met a tree.

The woman turned to Vash's kneeling form, "stop healing her. Now."  
Vash just looked up to her, and smiled lightly, "I'm sorry lady, but this girl's face is just to pretty to let it scar up."

Naruto sat up, head reeling, his whole body hurt, _and from one punch_.

Standing up again, before yelling at the threatening form of the former Whirlpool Kage,

"I said back off lady!!"

She turned around quickly, thinking '_how can he still stand?'  
_"want some more huh kid?, I guess I'll just have to kill you after all."

She calmly mentioned, before pulling a kunai out of a small pouch on her left hip.

Naruto held his hand out, and a small gust of air massaged his blond hair as a Rasengan formed in his left hand.  
Kushina closed her eye's in thought _'hmm a genjutsu, he must know about my past.' _

The woman stood there, as Naruto rushed forward, his full speed easily tracked by Kushina's alert eyes. Still standing, her eye's widened, when she felt the air rushing just as Naruto slammed his fist forward, into her stomach. She felt her shirt tear, as the powerful technique drilled into her skin, and then a weightless feeling, as her body was thrown back, followed shortly by a bone crunching crack, as she crashed into the unforgiving trunk of a near by tree.

Laying still, somewhat embedded in the cracked in half tree, the only though Kushina could register before she blacked out was _'how?' _

* * *

**Ahh yes, the fated "cliffhanger" **

**I simply stopped hear because I didn't want to have to write anymore, It's late at night, and besides…It makes for a great chapter end dunnit?**

**Oh, Beta reader wanted! So feel free to PM, or leave a comment if your up to the task!**


End file.
